The Boys of Winter
by The Happy Carrot
Summary: Natalia Motsglocovich lives in the Soviet Union. Even though she looks nothing like her parents. There she befriends the Soviet Union Hockey team. When her parents up and decide to leave the country for the USA all Hell breaks loose R R
1. Leaving Everything she ever Knew

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm glad you decided to check out my story! It's my first one so I hope you like it, I'm taking votes for the besttitle****for my story, so please don't be shy to leave a title you think would suit this story! Thanks a bunch!**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters, or anything from the Miracle. Disney owns that.

Extended Summary: Natalia Motsglocovich is a wealthy 22 yr old, she doesn't look anything like her parents, she even doubts she's really Russian. But all that changes when her parents up and decided to leave The Soviet Union for America, to get out of all the war and horror struck families. The Motsglocovichs' think that moving to America will give Natalia a better life and a better career in Hockey. She is a wonderful hockey player, but they wouldn't let her onto the soviet team because she is a girl. So one day she befriends all of the hockey players of the soviets. From there they have been inseparable ever since. That is until today…

**Leaving everything she ever knew**

**Russia, June 1st.**

"I'm going to miss you guys so much" I said while hugging each and everyone of my friends.

"I Love you all" I said through my tears.

"you guys have been the best friends a girl could ever have asked for, and even though I never got to play hockey with you, I know you guys will do great."

Vlad came up from the back of the line.

"Why do you have to go? I thought you liked me and I liked you, so we can get married and have kids!" He said to me. I smiled and replied

"Yea so did I, but Long distance relationships just don't work, but I promise I'll come and watch in America when you guys kick ass!" I said to them , They all laughed.

"I'll always remember you Vlad, because I was practically the only one who could get a puck by you!"

"Bye you guys!" I yelled as I boarded the plane, I grabed my bag of things that they gave me and boarded the plane, but not before hearing…

"We'll see you soon sticks"

_Sooner than you think_ I thought to myself and settled myself in for a long plan ride.

**VLADS POV**

_Why did she have to leave? WHY NOW!_ I thought to myself as I walked home_. We had a lot going between me and her. I was planning of asking her out sometime this week. What the hell! Why do you have it in for me god? Oh well, I guess I'll see her in a couple months_

**June 4th **

**NATALIAS POV**

As I walked off the plane I saw a picture up of the USA Hockey team of 1977. I looked at it awe and whispered to my self, _that is gonna be me_

My Mamma and Poppa bought a house over here a few weeks ago and had all our stuff shipped over. I picked up a news paper and saw an article that said:

_The United States hockey association is proud to announce that the hockey try outs will be held in Colorado Springs, Colorado. On the 20thof June._

It was then that I decided to show up all these so called hockey players, with my own stuff. I fell asleep last night dreaming of what it's like toplay against the Soviet team.


	2. Memories Made and Memories Taken

Thanks for the Reviews everyone!

**Wakingbear**: Thanks a lot… I'm always up for constructive criticism, But I don't really understand what you mean when you said… "(As if the chauvanistic pigs over in the Soviet Union would ever allow a women the opportunity to learn the game of hockey.)" Do you mean that they wouldn't, and if so… sorry if that made it sound unrealistic…

**Desse**: Yay! You are my First reviewer! Thanks for the review.

**Marina LALA**: Hey! Thanks for the review! And I know… He is really hot! Do you know the actor that plays him?

**Theprincessbride06**: Hey! Thanks for the review, That's what I was going for…

**darkdestiney2000**: Hey! Thanks for the review, Glad you like it

**Memories Made, Memories Taken**

I woke up the next morning tired as hell. Get Lag has been getting to me. Today I decided I was going to "re-decorate" my new room. Right now it has white walls, My bed in the corner and like 5 windows. I love sunlight it's so beautiful. I brought over some paint and glow in the dark sparkles that I bought from a craft store. The first thing that goes up is the Navy Blue paint. I painted all my walls and ceiling Navy Blue to make it look like the night sky. Then before it dries I grab a handful of the glow in the dark sparkles and just start throwing them around the room all over the walls on my ceiling every where. By the time I'm finished My walls look like the night sky. I run downstairs grab the box that says MINE and run back upstairs.

This box was filled with all the Indian shawls and beautiful Articles curtains from when we went to India. I put them up around the windows they looked beautiful. The sunlight streaming through the see through fabric of Purple Pink red and Orange, it was like sitting on the beach just watching the sky as the sun sets of a cool summer evening. That was what I like best about these curtains no matter how far away I am from my friends I will always remember the way we used to hang out at the beach or any where for that matter. I picked up the picture from the box of the time we were at the beach for Vlads' Birthday party…

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh" I screamed as I felt 2 pairs of hands pick me up. I turn my head to see Vlad and Mikailov._

"_you Listen here you little villains you put me down right now! Or I'll…" I threatened_

"_you'll what?" Vlad said_

"_I'll Never talk to you again!" I tried to sound realistic but I couldn't keep the smile off my face._

"_Really, well that wouldn't be a total loss now would it Vlad?" Asked Mikailov_

"_Nope not really" Vlad responded_

_I could hear their feet pounding along the sand. I could see them heading to the water._

"_Oh you better not!" I screamed _

"_Hmm… well—" But he was cut off by a large splash._

_When I surfaced I yelled out…_

"_Oh you guys are so dead" I ran through the water and chased after them. They may be hockey players but I was sure as hell smaller than them and faster then them. _

I was taken out of my memory by someone knocking on my door…

"Come in" I said

"Hey sweetie" it was my mom

"Hey momma"

"whats wrong hunney? You're crying" She said. I just realized I had been crying, I reached up and touched my face.

"Oh just thinking of memories you know of Vlad and the others…" I said trailing off.

"I know it's hard, it's hard on us too, but it will be for the best darling, it'll get better… I promise" I knew she was right, it would get better… but right now it hurt, a lot.

"I like what you've done to your room" She complimented me

"Very original…" She said

"Thanks" I looked over at the clock. It read 9:30pm. _Must have been day dreaming longer than I thought_...

"I think I'm gonna head to bed mommy" I said as I yawned I said placing the picture that was in my hand on my night stand. The picture was of me, Vlad and Mikailov Covered in Birthday cake.

"Okay hun. Have a good sleep" She said

"I will" and with that she left. That night I fell asleep thinking of Vlad and the life we could have had if I didn't move.


	3. New feelings

**Hey Guys! Where did all of the Miracle stories go? Anywayz Sorry it was sucha delay and thanks a bunch for the reviews! **

**P.S- I hope you like the new title!**

**New Feelings…**

_The whole teams there Boris, Vlad everyone... they're staring at someone. I look into the hole, and I look straight into the face of..._

I wake up with a sudden start

_Whoa what was that about?_

I get out of bed and shower, thinking about who that could be.

"NATALIA! ARE YOU ALMOST DONE?" I hear my mom shout

"Yeah almost done mom!" yell over the shower

Today was the day I was going to try out for the US hockey team.

"Okay Mom I'm leaving now!" I yell up to her

"Okay Hunny! Good Luck, Your Father and I and going out later so you'll have to fend for yourself"

"Okay Mom Bye!" I reply and off I go.

I make it to the arena okay... I've met some nice new people i especially like that Mark Johnson he was really sweet!

"... Verchota, O'Callahan, Motsglocovich and that's all for now, the rest of you thanks for coming out.

"Take a good look gentlemen because they're the ones getting off easy, if you give one hundred and ten percent you make my job very,very easy. I will be your coach i won't be your friend if you want one of those take it up with Doc or Coach Patrick here" and he walked away.

"Well I guess you have some work to do... before you celebrate" We all laughed

"Hey Nat" Mark called after me

"Some of the guys are going out for drinks, do you want to come with us?" He looked to hopeful

"Sure just let me get dressed, here's my room number 305 3rd floor Okay?" I asked

"Yeah" He walked away with a look that showed he just got out of a candy store.

_KNOCK KNOCK_!

"Come IN!" I yell to the door. _Holy Cow almost the whole team is here_

"Hey guys I'll be ready in just a second" I grab my purse and we leave.

"So where are we going?" I ask

"To a bar not far from here" Replies Jim Craig

"Okay" We get to the bar and half the team is sitting on one half of the bar and the others on the other half of the bar

"Hey Nat" Mark says to me

"Do you want to dance?" He asks looking shy

"Sure" I reply _there is that look again!_

So we're dancing when I see a police officer talking to O'C and others. They point towards me and the officer thanks them.

"Natalia Motsglocoich?" He asks

"Yes" I reply, the whole team is over here now

"Would you like to talk in private?" he asks Looking around

"No it's okay" I say back

"Well your parents have been in a terrible car accident and didn't make it out alive, I'm very sorry" he says. I stand there. Letting it sink in.

"Um… if you boys don't mind, I think I'm going to go home" I say to them with a monotone voice.

"Okay Nat we'll see you tomorrow" they all say waving good bye.

I halt a taxi and get in. I tell him my address and wait, thinking about everything that has happened in my life so far.

_First I have to leave my friends._

_Than I make new ones._

_Then my parents decide to go joy riding._

_Then they go and get themselves killed._

_AND oh yes there is more._

_I don't even care. Yes that's right I don't care that my parents are dead. Okay well maybe I do care. A lot I care a lot. But I was just so mad at them for making me move. Now I have to move back. Or I don't think I will. Or maybe I will… I just don't know…_

The car reached my dorm I said thank you and paid the man. I got up and walked slowly to my dorm not taking in anything from the whole trip except my own thoughts. I trudged up to my room, barely hanging onto my purse looking like I just got smashed. I opened my purse looking for my keys. When I picked them up I could barely hold onto them. I was trying to find the right key when someone's hand wrapped around my own. I looked up and noticed I was looking to the deep brown eyes of Mark.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Not really caring.

"I came to check up on you, to make sure you were okay" He replied softly taking the keys from me and opening my door with the first key he tried.

"Thanks" I replied softly and walked in. I put my purse down on the table and went into my room. I got out my flannel ducky pajama's and changed into them. I came out of my room to see a thoroughly bewildered Mark.

"You can take a seat if you want to stay" I told him. I hoped he would stay though. I don't feel like being by myself right now.

"Yeah, okay, sure" he said taking a seat. I went into the kitchen grabbed a small tub of Ben and Jerry's Mint chip from the freezer, grabbed a spoon and sat down on the couch next to Mark. He started laughing at me.

"What?" I asked

"Why is it when all women are sad or depressed they eat ice cream?" He asked with a smile on his lips.

"I don't know," I said thoughtfully

"I guess it just comforts us" I said

"So do you want to watch a movie?" I asked him

"Sure… Here I'll get it" He said when I made a move to get up.

"Which one" he asked looking at all my VHS's?

"Umm… Pick one" I said not really caring.

"Okay…so I guess we're watching the Cone Heads" he said

"Fine with me" I replied back. He put it in and we watched it until the middle where I fell asleep on him. He watched me sleep, until he saw a single tear running down my face. He wiped it away and kissed my forehead.

"Why do you have to go through so much pain? I'll always be here for you… I promise, always" He whispered. He lifted me up, put me into my bed. Took one last long look at me then left. If you want to know how I know he did all of those things. I was still awake…


	4. Old Friends?

**_Old Friends…?_**

**_Calling boarding for flight 304 to __Respublika Mariy-El__, Russia_**

"Well I guess that's my flight…" I said to the guys. It is now three days after that horrifying evening. Over these three days the guys and I have become very close, they would come over to my dorm and always try to cheer me up… OC did the funniest thing…

"_Hey Natty!" Called OC over the blaring music_

"_Yeah?" I called back… They're helping my pack for my trip to Russia…_

"_Do you want me to pack the pink thong…? Or the purple one?" He asked my face went beet red with embarrassment _

"_How did you get a hold of those?" I asked putting my hands on my hips looking very mother like._

"_I'm sorry mother" he said cowering away from my pretend glare_

"_You better be!" I said_

"_Hey OC!" hollered Verchotta _

"_Yeah Verchotta what do you want?" OC asked back_

"_I was wondering… HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY JOB? I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO PACK THE UNDERWEAR!" said Verchotta Glaring at OC and winking at me_

"_Oh my gosh! Guys that was my job!" I said putting on the most manly voice I could._

_Everyone burst out laughing…_

"_But seriously I think we should let Johnson decided which one he thinks Natty should wear" Said OC winking at Mark. Mark turned about as red as the red rose he brought me…_

"Yeah I guess it is…" Said Mark handing me a bouquet of white roses.

"Oh Mark their beautiful…" I said to him

"So are you…" He said to me

"Listen… I just want you to know-" but he got cut off by an announcement

_Calling Last boarding for flight 304 to __Respublika Mariy-El__, Russia_

"Sorry Mark but I've gotta go… Thanks again for the flowers Mark" I called to him as I handed the flight attendant my boarding pass.

"Yeah… no problem" He said waving

I got seated on the plane and we took off.

The plane ride was pretty much uneventful. Except for the ignoramus that was sitting beside me, who kept hitting me with his wild hand gestures, as he was talking to a business client on his cell phone. This man was about 6'0 dark brown hair that had been greased back with a lot more jell than was necessary. He wore a clean crisp business suit that was grey; he wore nice shiny black shoes that I could probably see myself in if I had tried, and very big sunglasses. He also looked Italian, sort of.

As I got off the plane I called Vlad at the number I knew so well.

"Hello?"

"Yes hello may I speak to Vlad?"

"Oh... he's not in... well do you know where I could find him?"

"Oh he's gone to pick up a friend"

"No that's okay, I guess I will try later"

"Thank you very much Have a nice day" I said and hung up the phone

_Hmm… Where could he be… he said he'd be her-… _

I was cut off from my thoughts by two warm calloused hands covering my eyes…

* * *

Sorry, it took so long :( ! Thanks everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Lolz So tell me what you think, oh and the Soviet Union Team Members, that are going to appear in the next few chapters will be… 

**Vladimir Myshkin**

**Vladislav Tretiak**

**Sergei Starikov**

**Vladimir Kurtrov**

**Alexander Maltsev**

**Boris Mikhailov**

**Vladimir Petrov**

**Victor Zhluktov**

**Alexander Golikov**

**Vladimir Golikov**

These are all guys from the real S.U Team… so yeah Did you know thatAlexander and Vladimir are brothers? R&R


End file.
